Pink 'n' yellowey
by wolflink123
Summary: Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, humany-wumany, the great and almighty Time Lord would never think up these words, so where did they come from? Set between Farther's Day and empty child. One-shot.


**Pink 'n' yellowey,**

**Disclaimer sadly**

It had been four days since the whole fiasco with Rose's dad and the Doctor was getting worried, said pink and yellow human hadn't come out of her room in all that time. When he first tried to get her out so they could go on the next adventure, she said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to be alone for a while. At the time he thought nothing of it, that she would come out when she wanted, but now he was thinking about it, what was wrong? She did have a rough couple of adventures.

Though out of every thing, the Doctor really hoped she didn't want to go home, he wouldn't be that surprised if she did after he yell at her like that, forgiven or not, it still happened.

He didn't want his pink and yell-Rose, he didn't want Rose to leave, not yet any way for something so small, she had helped him so much after the war and he wasn't sure what he would do if she left. Stupid, he knew, to depend on someone so uncertain to stay in his life for long, but he couldn't help it.

So after the second failed attempt to have an adventure without Rose, cause it just wasn't the same without her, he moved them into the vortex to drift, he decide that four days was to long without seeing Rose, and went to go find her.

'It's about time' the TARDIS sung in his mind along with a happy hum.

The Doctor found her room quickly and knocked quietly, really hoping she would answer, when she didn't he knocked again a little louder.

"Rose, you in there?" He called through the door, when her still got no answer he sighed, "alright I'm coming in."

When he walked in, maybe he was expecting to find an actually sick Rose, that she had a cold or some other human sickness, or maybe even an angry Rose that yelled at him for some reason or ignored him completely. He definitely wasn't expecting to find her curled up in a tight ball on her bed and half covered with a blanket, her hair a mess and quiet sobs racking her small frame.

"Oh Rose," he sighed.

The Doctor moved over so he was beside where she was on her bed and gently ran a hand over her hair, which really had the opposite effect that what he wanted, she seamed to tense up even more. Quickly, he discarded his jacket and shoes and climbed in to the bed, moving her so she was siting in his lap, she seamed to freeze there, almost afraid to move but he was having none of that. He gently unrolled her so her back was against his chest and his arm were around her wast, keeping her arms pined down as well.

Rose tried to wiggle out but the Doctor just held on tighter and she soon gave up, bowing her head and letting out a few stray sniffles.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked gently, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you think, you're taking me home now, aren't you?" She asked back tiredly.

"No, why would I do that?"

"I-I screwed up big time, three times in a row, w-with the Dalek, I got all thoughts p-people killed and  
g-getting you to bring Adam, I almost got your TARDIS stolen a-and then with my dad, I-I got you killed and almost distorted time," she stuttered and started sobbing again.

"Shhh, shhh, Rose it's alright, I'm not going to send you home," he whispered to her, rocking her gently and using one hand to stroke her hair to calm her.

"B-but-"

He cut her off, " no buts, the Dalek was my fault, I should have killed it when I had the chance, you had no idea what it was or what it could do. Adam was a prat, a complete and utter idiot you had no control over and your dad," he paused to sigh. "I will admit that what you did was stupid but, saving some one you love despite the risks, that's so, so human so..." He trailed off.

"So humany-wumany?" She giggled.

"Ah yes, humany-wumany, a very complex description," he teased, laughing with her.

"Oh yeah, I sure it is, along with wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey," she was now full-out laughing.

"Ah, now Rose Tyler, that is just pure brilliance, worthy of Shakespeare himself, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, very good explanation, I might actually use that," he said grinning, half serious and half just happy that she is smiling again.

"But really Rose" he continued, "I will never send you away," he said.

"M'kay Doctor" she mumbled as sleep started to over come her and she snuggled in to his chest.

He grinned down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, still stroking her messy hair and slid down slightly so she was lying down more and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders, taking a wild guess from the bags under her eyes, she hadn't slept much in thoughts four days they hadn't seen each other.

_'Well, not unless I can't help it'_ he added silently.

**Love? Hate? Whatever, please review.**


End file.
